Goat in a Poncho
by arsenicturntech
Summary: What happens when a girl you haven't seen since you left for college is sitting in your living room one morning, with a goat in a poncho! Logan Barry Bush is about to find out. (Louise – 16; Logan - 23; T for safety, nothing bad; inspired by a tumblr post)


What happens when a girl you haven't seen since you left for college is sitting in your living room one morning, with a goat in a poncho?! Logan Barry Bush is about to find out. (Louise – 16; Logan - 23)

\- Inspired by this ( .vu/post/113938886123/list-of-trash-aus-i-need-immediately-hey-we) post from tumblr

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The blare from his alarm was, as usual, what woke Logan up. He rolled to the edge of his bed, careful not to roll too far and hit the floor. Even as he yawned and rubbed the crust from his eyes, he felt a disturbance. He glanced blearily at the red numbers on his clock. They read 10:00 am, same as every Thursday, so he knew he wasn't late in waking. Groaning, the blonde pushed the feeling from his head as he pushed himself away from his twin bed. His covers stayed a crumpled mess as his feet dragged from bed, through living, to bathroom.

It was only after he stood in front of the toilet, just about to relieve his bladder, that his eyes widened with a realization. He carefully leaned toward the open door and looked at the couch across the room. There was definitely a girl sitting on it. A girl with black hair in pigtails, covered by a pink hat with bunny ears. Bunny ears that had almost cost him his own ears once. A girl that tried to slap him when he worked for her father that one time. A girl that was staring back at him, while he peed in the nude. A girl who…had her right arm around a goat in a poncho?

Letting out a very loud and exasperated sigh, Logan finishing peeing and went about his morning bathroom routine of washing hands and brushing hair and teeth before addressing the young "lady".

"Why is that goat in a poncho, Louise?"

Looking over the older male's body nonchalantly, Louise returned the casual tone, "Her name is Yoshi and she's your house warming gift."

Logan frowned and grabbed the poncho, holding it up at the girl as he asked again, "Why is Yoshi wearing a poncho?"

As if seeing the goat's fashionable garb for the first time, Louise gasped. Her hands flew to her cheeks as she looked from the goat to Logan. They slipped down as she blew a raspberry at Logan's face. "I put it on her, dumb-dumb."

Knowing he wasn't going to get a better answer than that, Logan huffed and went back to his room.

"Hey, what're you doing?" he heard Louise call from the couch. He rolled his eyes, even though Louise couldn't see that.

"I'm getting clothes."

"Why? You were almost pulling off the whole naked thing," the teen replied in a flash.

"Almost?" Logan half-shouted, one leg through his plaid boxers. "I'll have you know the girl I had here two nights ago told me I _totally_ pulled off the naked thing." A sharp laugh rang through his ears, resonating through his body.

"If you did have a girl over here, and she really did say that, then she must've been drunk or blind," Louise teased, her voice sounding closer.

Logan snapped his head around to see the green-clad teen leaning against his doorframe. "Get out Louise," he ordered. Of course, he got the response he expected…more laughter.

"Why? I just saw you naked. You're working a little backwards here, Logie."

Giving up, Logan continued to get dressed. Only when he was sitting on his messy bed to put on his shoes did he look back up at Louise. "Hey shouldn't you be in school right now?"

"Took a personal day, had more important things to do," she replied with a shrug, eyes fixed on the floor. This time Logan caught a hint of emotion in her voice that was normal for the malevolent girl. Before he could start to speak, her eyes met his. "Hey this carpet is super clean, did you just move in or something?"

Logan searched the other's eyes quickly and saw the calculating look in them. Suddenly, he understood. "Yeah, not even two weeks ago." It was his turn to look at the carpet, though from guilt rather than being upset. They'd somewhat reconciled not long before he left, since he started hanging around Gene to learn a bit about song writing. Before he left for college he promised to let everyone know when he came home. Though he didn't come back at all during those four years, he always found someone out of town to stay with on breaks to avoid his parents, and he was still getting settled in at his new apartment. He _did_ text Gene a few times upon arrival, and assumed the musical genius would tell the rest of the Belchers that he was back. He forgot Gene wasn't always reliable though.

A second alarm, from his phone, jolted the young adult from his thoughts. Absent-mindedly he shut the alarm off, before looking to the younger of the two. For the second time today, he pushed himself from his bed, but this time his feet carried him in front of Louise. The teen had no time to react as she was pulled close to the decently smelling Logan. She froze as she felt his breath by her ear. "I'm sorry," he told her quietly.

As soon as Logan's arms fell, Louise stepped back. Even though he could tell she was fighting back tears, there was a small smile on her face. For some reason, he expected some sappy love scene to happen in the next moment. Instead, the more realistic thing happened.

An outstretched hand collided with his cheek with a loud _slap_, and suddenly he was watching a girl in a pinky bunny hat and green dress run out his door while yelling for him to take care of Yoshi.


End file.
